The Game of Destiny
by SyberSnake13
Summary: Well,well Miss. Granger it seams me, you become undersand that I'm a being of the darkness. Are you afraid now? said Snape. You will like it, I hope. I'm waiting for reviews : There are a little vampizim.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Game of Destiny

Pairing: SS/HG

Rating: NC-17

Author: Syber Snake

Summery: "Well, well Miss Granger it seems to me, you have begun to understand that I'm a being of the darkness. Are you afraid now?" - said Snape. You will like it, I hope. I'm waiting for reviews. There are a little vampirism.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that is mentioned in the books

Thanks for my Betas: April, and Stormy

The Game of Destiny

On Saturday morning the sun rose behind the Forbidden Forest. Nobody guessed it would be a very special day for one people at Hogwarts. It was Professor Snape's 39th birthday. He had always hated these kinds of anniversaries. That was because he has never had a good memory about them.

When he got up that morning, he was in a very bad mood. While his black form hurried through the corridors, the air around him radiated 'it's dangerous to be near him'. His scowl was worse than a Crucio.

"How I hate these little brats … and the entire world" he murmured.

The students ran out of his way except for one girl who was reading a hard book, something about 'Curses interference with Potions'.

Hermione Granger was that girl, who was reading from the evening before without a break. When her clock said it's time to have breakfast, she just opened her wardrobe picked out the first thing and got dressed. In front of the Great Hall, she was waiting her friends when she felt something hard chocking her body. She lost her balance and felt the pain in her ass when she hit the ground. She looked up and saw the unique black robe and the very intensive black eyes glaring at her.

"Professor Snape."

She paled and when he helped her up; she couldn't stop herself from touching his muscular arm.

"Miss Granger" he shouted "30 points from Gryffindor for your inattentive behaviour and disrespect. And 20 points because I can see your…"

'Granger has breasts! And what wonderful breasts they are. What am I thinking for Merlin sake!'

"For your improper costume" continued after a small break.

Her eyes followed his gaze. Her Professor had a full view of her breasts because her white blouse was buttoned up badly.

"Oh my God" – she whispered and she blushed an extremely bright shade of red.

A voice in her mind shouted 'Run, run away' but her body wouldn't move. When their eyes met once again, then she heard:

"Miss Granger, if you don't want to have detention this weekend you should go away. Now!"

'A detention with you alone in the darkness of the dungeon… It sounds good. I can imagine some kind of punishment…' she shivered at the thought. 'No, what am I thinking. Bad girl.'

"NO…I…I'm going" and she rushed away.

He saw her leaving so much more confused than he was. This little interlude hadn't helped with his mood. Severus Snape hated this emotion; in the reality he hated all of the emotions. It's a sign of weakness and that's too risky in his role as a spy.

At the end of the day, nobody was stupid enough to cross in their dreaded Potion Master's way. None of the teachers dared say a word in the 10 meters surrounding him. I guess even The Dark Lord felt it was not a good day to summon him. When he deducted other 20 points from his own house just because one little first year's Slytherin girl had a teddy bear in her arms while she read in the common room, he felt in his bones that The Headmaster would call him for a little chat. And he was right.

'But why, why can't that insufferable old man leave me alone? I want too much? Just a word without the red eyed monster, the white bread coat, and those ugly brats who people like to call children. '

He let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and stepped inside the Headmaster's office.

"Good evening! Would you like Lemon Drops?" asked Albus Dumbledore in greeting him.

'Oh, no it's that damned twinkle. It never signifies anything good.'

"No thanks." Professor Snape refused it with an unreadable face.

"Severus, how are you today?"

'What do you think? Why does your precious house have -100 points, because I'm in such a wonderful mood? You damn fool.'

"I'm fine," He said aloud at last.

"Happy birthday, my boy!" Said the older man.

"I'm not a boy and at least of all I'm not yours," He whispered in a very low and dangerous voice with a slightly childish pout on his face.

Dumbledore stood up and slowly walked to the back of Severus's chair and put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. He waved the wand in his free hand twice and a mirror appeared in front of the Potion Master which dissolved the most perfect glamour within a moment. In the reflection the normally bitter Professor Snape could see his 18-year-old self. His form was tall and thin like usual and he had marble, almost translucent white skin that hadn't change during the years. But now he had a silky night black hair, which fell around his young face like a defensive curtain. However his terrible smirk was now a darkly sexy gesture, in his eyes you could see the never ending sadness and sense of hopelessness.

"You are a young man, Severus, all the life is before you. There are so many wonderful things in the world, when your heart is beating so hard when you look into the beautiful eyes of your love that you almost faint, dreams of having your own family… "

'Sure. As you say! A vampire, who is an Ex-Death Eater, would have a sunny future, just not for me' – he thought sarcastically.

"I saw too many things Albus, too many." Cut the monologue of the other man, while he lowered his gaze to his lap like a student who was sent to the Headmaster for detention.

"You will see how many surprises are waiting for you." 'Soon my boy.' thought Dumbledore, while he sat in his chair, rebuilding the glamour, and his eyes were twinkling more than ever in his 162 years.

"Relax a bit Severus. You are dismissed now."

But when Snape touched the knob he heard the Headmaster's voice once more.

"The deducted points are given back all the houses. Have a good night!"

Severus never turned back, so he didn't see Albus smile. He went straight to his private chambers smirking at the thought of 'How manipulative the old goat was, he can always make feel me like an emotional fool.'

And he can only suspect how manipulative Albus Dumbledore was in the reality.

"This wasn't the proper time. If he read this book now, he would just close the gates of the dungeon and never come out into the light. No. I have to give him this possibility, Fawkes, even if he doesn't want it. He will be happy and thankful at the end. I'm sure of it," Albus said to his pet stroking its head. And he put the book with the title; 'Experiences of a vampire: likes, myth, or truth' in his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Game of Destiny

Pairing: SS/HG

Rating: NC-17

Author: Syber Snake

Summery: "Well, well Miss Granger it seems to me, you have begun to understand that I'm a being of the darkness. Are you afraid now?" said Snape. You will like it, I hope. I'm waiting for reviews. There is a little vampirism.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that is mentioned in the books

Thanks for my Beta: April

'' thoughts

"" speech

The Game of Destiny: Part 2

On Monday night the most powerful locking charm in the wizarding world ensured the privacy of Professor Severus Snape's chamber. He used it just a very few times because he had to be available in the case of emergency and it would even cost Dumbledore a half an hour to dissolve it. But this was one of the special occasions without a doubt.

To use this charm was one of the advantages of his special heritage. Like that he could see in the darkness and move without noises as a vampire, the fastest predator in the world. But he could stand the sunlight and he didn't need blood to survive. But the most enjoyable for him in it, was to get horror in the heart of the little troublemaker brats when he caught them without warning.

'How ironic that the rumours about me are so near to the truth.' he screwed up his mouth so that it was almost similar to a smile and with this thought in his mind he went to the bed.

But the dreams didn't come and he just turned around on his king sized bed without being able to sleep a bit. At last, when the clock showed midnight, he decided to do the only thing acceptable in such a situation. He pulled away his covers and put on his gown because his silk black boxers in which he usually slept didn't save him from the chilly air of the dungeon. Then he shuffled to his favourite armchair and he settled himself in it with knees pulled up to his chest. With only one wand waving a glass of hot milk appeared in his hand.

'I would dare to bet people think that I like the firewhisky. Yeak. But every Poiton Master knows that milk stimulates the grey matter, for Merlin shake and I'm a bloody good one of them. Maybe it comes from my dared, unfair big grown old bat of dungeon image.' He shook his head to escape from his sorrowful thoughts and took a sip of his drink.

He felt bitterness deep inside of his soul because he never had had the possibility to show his true nature and own personality to the others. He not even was sure if he remembered at all who he was in the reality. But he never would admit it aloud.

His young body seemed peaceful in the light of the fireplace but his soul and mind were full of questions and worry.

"Fine I just have to go think over everything, analyze the events of this 2 days and find a solution. The main question is…What the hell is going here?" he started to loose his temper. But he can't help but fell frustrated, he started to lose his grip on the situation bit by bit.

"And now I'm speaking to myself, it's just wonderful." He rolled his eyes. Then closed them and started to replay the last two-days' strange events. The pictures of the odd episodes overwhelmed his mind.

Flash back, POV Severus Snape

Yesterday was the fine sunny day for the Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor Quidditch game. He lost himself in the game; he liked playing this game so much it sometimes hurt not to play himself as well. He snarled as paid attention to the tricks of Gryffindor. Of course the little brats played dirty and it never hurt studying the enemy especially if it was not illegal.

Once he felt somebody's presence on the seat next to him. Somebody was sitting very close to him. Their thighs almost touched. He felt the body heat and breath come closer him inch by inch.

He turned his head very slowly with a 'get off me' expression on his face, he almost snarled. But when he saw the neon yellow hair of Tonks he just wanted move away from her by an involuntary reflex. The girl was worse than Longbottom on his worst day. He just didn't understand how she could be an auror and defence instructor of all people.

But it was impossible as he moved backward. He pressed to another body.

He felt like he was in a trap. The worse of it was that other person was not other than Trelawney. He stood up suddenly by the fear that one of his nightmares came true. He hurried away his robe billowing after him like always.

When he could be relief another unnatural image raced to his view; Ginny Weasley on her broom sending him a kiss. His mind screamed 'What the hell it's going here!' He froze on that spot for a moment as if he would have hallucinated then he continued his rut to his safe dungeon. He did not even noticed that a pair of twinkling blue eye behind his half moon glasses which observing him knowing.

'Today! Today wasn't better at all. The classes were terrible. All the little chits behaved as if ….well, well like.' Severus wasn't really sure how. But they just stared at him and not even reacted when he started shouting with them … like hormonal teenagers did with Lockhart or they drunk some aphrodisiacs.

'Oh no. What could cause this? It's possible somebody cursed me all Hogwarts or what? No I would have noticed that, wouldn't I? So what happened then?'

At lunch he just wanted shun every risky situation so he was staring at his plate all time but it seemed impossible avoid the expression on the face of McGongall. She was sitting on the other side of Dumbledore. She looked at him like a cat that had spotted her new prey. Because of the last days his mind was full of very, very bad mental images; his moon white skin paled visibly. Only all of his years as spy helped him not to throw up his lunch in front of everyone.

Then he heard Albus' voice full of amusement; "Are you alright, my boy? You look a bit pale. You would need to care yourself better."

"You don't need to worry about me and if you'll excuse me, I have another branch of dunderheads to teach." He snarled and turned his way to go to his last class of the day.

It was the seventh years Gryffindor-Slytherin double potions' class. He stormed through the door and suddenly froze the air in the classroom. In that minute when he wrote magically at the board the property of a healing potion what the students had to prepare a disappointed woman voice clove over.

"But this is not an advanced potion. Even a second year can make it, sir." Of all people the know-it-all Granger has to open her mouth.

"I'm not remembering that I asked your opinion about what I teach and if I will need suggestions about my teaching method, I assume you would be the last whom I will ask, Miss Granger." Severus slapped back putting his hands on her table and leant towards her.

His intense jet black eyes met hers chocolate brown.

"And 15 points from Gryffindor for your inconvenience and another 15 points for your arrogance. Am I clear Miss Granger?" he whispered in his best deathly voice.

"Yes, sir." She replied while her cheeks reddened by the anger or shame. You can't tell that with a Gryffindors. Before he sit down he scanned the classroom with his arms crossed on his chest and added

"Otherwise there are some students," his gaze stopped on Neville Longbottom and continued with a snarl on his face "who would need repeat from the basic level."

'I would not like see Hogwarts in pieces at the end of the day. This is the safest potion to make.' he thought.

"Start it, now."

After an half an hour later he noticed that he was observing Miss Granger every movement; her face when she was concentrating on the next step of the work, her small hands while she picked up the right ingredient, her beautiful lips which moved in silence as she mumbled the instructions to herself.

'I just want to be sure that she isn't helping to Longbottom. Yes.' he assured himself.

Then he started to walk between the tables. But his gaze always wandered to her. 'The little know-it-all thinks she is very smart but she is just wasting her talent on her friends, as she calls them.'

He stopped very close behind her, he could smell her shampoo, feel the hot radiating from her body and her trembling when she noticed his closeness.

'But she is very passionate in the learning and can stand up for herself. Whether how passionate is she in the…' he never could finish this thought by the explosion of Neville's cauldron.

Professor Snape and the students who were near the explosion hit the floor with a loud bang. When he opened his eyes saw a girl still lying on the floor. Her body press up to his, his mouth went dry.

"Hermione." He whispered hoarsely while he put his right hand to the scar on her temple to stop the bleeding.

"Potter, call Madam Pomfrey. Everyone else out. Now." he roared.

He couldn't use magic when the room was full with an unknown potion. Madam Pomfrey arrived with an extraordinary speed and attended her patient. He stood on the door watching them and something warm sensation what he never had experienced before this overwhelmed his soul when he looked in her eyes.

'This is ridiculous. She is just a student.' He stormed to his private chambers with this thought.

Just when he wanted to clench his fist he felt the pain by a deep scar on his right palm. It was red with his own and Hermione's blood.

End of Flash Back

"The only one responsible for events is Albus Dumbledore. I always said that the Longbottom kid some day would kill somebody by his blundering. I could bet if I give him the recipe for the pudding he would explode it too. I never have lost a student and I don't intend to start now. Well, I sometimes wanted to see them die slowly by my bare hands, but this is another thing. I would have had a good reason." He said angrily for himself in his exhausted voice.

The sleep he waited so much for easily relaxed his system. The last thoughts were that:

'She could be dead. I can't leave her die. She has beautiful, warm brown eyes.'


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Game of Destiny

Pairing: SS/HG

Rating: NC-17

Author: Syber Snake

Summery: "Well, well Miss Granger it seems to me, you have begun to understand that I'm a being of the darkness. Are you afraid now?" said Snape. You will like it, I hope. I'm waiting for reviews. There is a little vampirism.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that is mentioned in the books

Thanks for my Beta: April

'' thoughts

"" speech

The Game of destiny: part 3

His chest was moving up and down evenly while his slim but masculine form was lying wearily on his armchair. One of his bare feet touched the cold stone of dungeon. His long fingers spiraled around the glass but his grip on it getting weaker and weaker with every single moment. Finally the glass ended on the floor in million little pieces. Severus Snape opened his eyes at the noise and searched his surroundings for the cause of the sound. He was like a wild animal who was always ready to fight or run for his life. It was a property what saved his miserable life more times than he could or cared to remember.

It was too early to correct imbecile kid's essay but bloody late to go back to sleep or too early from where you look at it. After a long shower which dissolved the pain in his back and he placed the glamour back in place, he decided to walk through the lonely corridors. Sometimes like this, he felt as if Hogwarts' was his true home, not the castle where he was bounded to teach dunderheads and obey for an old man's every wish and whine just because of a juvenile little mistake.

'You should be in Azkaban. You would deserve it.' – whispered his conscience and regret that haunted him for his sins.

He didn't know why but his legs or something bigger force brought him in front of the infirmary. He shook his head to clear his mind and opened the door. The place was almost deserted; the only sign of one patient was the tufts of brown, fuzzy hair on the white sheets. Poppy, naturally, was nowhere, how could somebody blame her in such an early hour. Snape's black form slowly approached the girl's bed with the usual unreadable blank mask in place.

'I just look after her to see if she is better or not. Not as if I care or anything, I just wouldn't like hear Dumbledore blame me for her state. Shit. I do what I want. I'm not a child anymore.' Severus thought.

The next moment Severus was standing beside her bed observing her sleeping form. She was peaceful like an angel. He had to suppress a strong desire to touch her silky skin. He wasn't sure how much time he spent to stare at her flushed cheeks, her lightly parted lips when a low moan escaped between them and her mouth formed a warm smile.

'I'm wondering what she is dreaming about, who is the lucky boy who could make her smile like that? Would she smile like that at me? What the hell I'm thinking?' the little tiresome voice said in his head.

He looked around horrified and hoped against hope no one heard his thought. He felt strange, his mouth went dry. His heart beat louder than usual. He closed his eyes and got a deep breath and let it go. His ears caught a faint sound of footsteps nearing to the infirmary's door. Severus couldn't allow that anyone to see him beside Hermione …Miss Granger's sick bed. What would be with his reputation as heartless bastard? No, he needed to disappear. Now. He moved toward one of the shadowed corner on the other side of her bed and vanished in the darkness.

He didn't need to wait long. The door, the only exit from the room opened slowly than closed in its own accord. But this couldn't fool his vampire heritage. The sounds of footsteps and breathing were unmistakable for him. And Potter's head came out of nowhere following with an unmistakable reddish head beside the Head girl's bed.

'How very typical Harry bloody Potter and his red head lap dog.' Severus sneered to himself at the sight of the new arrivals.

"Hi Mione! How are you feeling?" asked Harry with preoccupation in his voice.

"I'm fine." Hermione replied simply but on the face of her two friends was clearly visible that they won't be satisfied with this answer.

"Don't look at me like that. Without the headache I'm really fine. I just have hit my head a bit that's all thanks to Professor Snape." Hermione sputtered with one breath.

"What? Are you insane? Almost the whole classroom exploded. This all was Snape fault. If he had terrorized his students less and he had been more careful it wouldn't have happened. And you are still protecting him? I can't believe it. " Ron's voice went louder and louder with every word.

"Ssh, Calm down, mate. We wouldn't like someone notice us, would we? But Mione, he is right. That poor Neville has nightmares because of him is one thing. But even you were trembling by fear because the greasy git."

"Yes but…" she didn't finish this sentence. She felt the heat rise on her face. How could she tell her friends that she wasn't trembling by fear? No, it was a completely new feeling. If she had to identify she could call it…desire.

'But I can't, I never…he is a teacher and…and he is older than me and… and he is Snape' she thought.

She groaned when a new wave of pain overwhelmed her head. Her face showed such immense sadness that Harry wanted to comfort his friend. The hug seemed a good solution because her fragile frame started to relax a bit and when their gaze met again she give him a faint smile.

Snape witnessed this little scene melting into the shadow. When he saw the face of the Granger girl something icy feeling grabbed his heart and squeezed and squeezed it. Not because they called him greasy git again, and not because she agreed with them. That was clear for years that they hated and feared him. That was part of his role to insure the surface. And it was so sweet to see suffer the newest golden boy sometimes.

'It's always fun to be honest. And I think this behavior Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley will be punished as well with the others what you still not even commit. Just because I have to save his lifeall of people I still can have some fun, can't I?' his mouth formed a devilish smile.

'Why is this pang of sadness and pain in my soul then? And…Where are the hands of that brat? I will kill him. How dare he touch her?'

Severus blood started to boil when Harry hugged her and than his hands patted her back slowly. The dark and strong beast in him wanted to get out and protect what is his and reap the throat of the brat. Didn't help control himself when Potter opened his mouth once again.

"Mione don't let him push you in this state. That arrogant old ass doesn't worth it. Next time just imagine him without his teaching robe. Have you remembered Neville bogart for example?" Harry said with an innocent expression.

'Oh, you will regret it Potter. I promise you.' Snape's eyes glittered with rage.

'And I'm not arrogant. I was right about the incapacity stupidity of my students. Longbottom exploded the simplest potion on the world, for Merlin shake.' he thought and he crossed his hands before his chest protectively like a small boy and needed to control himself not to pout.

"Thanks Harry but I don't think it would work." Hermione replied while her mind couldn't escape from the image of her professor's imagined naked body.

Her face flushed a bit by the hot what she felt suddenly and she continued rapidly before her friends notice her blush.

"And Professor Snape was right. It was the simplest potion on the world, for Merlin's sake. As if Neville would have some talent choose the most dangerous combination possible."

"Hermione you are impossible." said Ron and this was the last sentence what Severus overheard from the conversation.

It was too shocking for him to hear his own words from one of his student mouth. And it was much more shocking that first in his life somebody stand up for him without ulterior motive. Well there was Lucius who always was like a brother for him but he was a Slytherin and you were fool if you trust in him blindly. And Dumbledore's motive was clearly visible for everybody.

'But why her, this little know it all? Am I so pitiable?' he thought and closed his mouth when the door closed after the visitors of Hermione.

He escaped from the room in the moment when it seemed safe. This was too much for a human being even for a vampire. While he was going to the great hall his mind was working too:

'I would like to escape from here or fell from the stairs and get amnesia. Yes it would be good to forget everything and start again.'

But the life just wasn't gracious for him. When he opened the door of the Great Hall in the morning, he almost waited for the strange smiles and winks from the female population of Hogwarts. But it never came. He had to face their neutral behavior and loathing gestures. This fact brought so much happiness and relief in his soul that even Dumbledore's comment about Miss Granger's well being was ineffective on him.

The rest of the day passed in the usual daily routine. He was teaching and terrifying students and passionately working in his private labor. It was so easy to convince himself that what happened the last three days were nothing more then the game of his fantasy or a rude joke. Now everything seemed normal.

Although he felt in his bones that nothing was happening without reasons or passing without consequents it seemed good to prolong what he couldn't avoid.

His destiny. Not as if he believed in destiny prophecy or rubbish like that, but there were things what were impossible avoid. And this evening really was just a little peace before the storm.

When he closed his eyes the next night a strange erotic dream overwhelmed his every nerve. The feeling of her sensational touches burned his skin. She was stroking his face and chest with her snow white hand while he was lying back to her welcoming lap, to his personal Heaven The feeling of safety and that he was cared about surrounded him. A light kiss on his neck leaded him on the land of the deepest dreams. The identity of his secret lover left in shades but left deeper mark in him than any other flesh and blood woman in his life. Severus slept better than he could remember and he missed the breakfast.

When he woke up a pillow was lying in his arms what he was hugging tightly. He didn't want to slip out his warm bed and lose the dream that someone cared for him, needed him, wanted him, and maybe, loved him.


End file.
